The Vault Voyeur
by The Body Snatcher
Summary: One-shot voyeuristic smut of Butch spying on Amata and the LW shortly after the G.O.A.T.


A/N: So this is my fist attempt at writing smut. I took it down for a bit of cleaning and here it is slightly better but I'm sure I missed something... Ah well. Anyway, when I first wrote this the Lone Wanderer's name was actually Stacey but I changed it Sandy because I thought that name would fit better. You would think the name Sandy wouldn't go well with Greesers for some reason but i'm a rebel. (snicker) I kid. Anyway... I think I wrote Amata a bit weird in this fic, when I see her in other fics I notice she is usually a bit unintelligent... or is that just me? I think I turned the tables in this a bit with a Lone Wanderer who has a low intelligence score. So... yeah. I'll stop talking now.

-_The Body Snatcher_

* * *

><p>Butch slithered though the air ducts like the snake he was. Great thing about the vault; most of the pipes, air ducts, and heating vents were large enough for a human to go though. He had nicked the key off Wally, who had been assigned to the maintenance team. The tunnel snake grinned trying to remember why he didn't think of this before. He was now able to track and watch rooms like never before. He could steal all the the booze and cigarettes from the stock room he wanted, eavesdrop on conversations, hell, he could even find out where the tight ass overseer was so they could avoid the floors he was on.<p>

"He's so _awfulll_!" A groan of discontent echoed into the duct.

Butch crawled closer and peered down into the room, his breath caught in his throat. He was right above 'ol _nosebleed_'s room. The door was closed and Amata and the doc's daughter sat on opposite ends of the bed, legs outstretched and relaxing. _Nosebleed_ let out a giggle."He's not _that_ bad." She smiled. The subject was obvious, he had come just in time to overhear a conversation about him. Licking his lips and trying to stay quiet he eased himself into a laying position to watch as the show unfolded. It was just too good to pass up, he grinned impishly craneing his neck to get a perfect veiw of the two girls.

"Not that bad? Sandy have you lost your mind?" Amata retorted, disgust dripping from her voice. "He torments you almost as much as me."

"Yeeaaah..." Sandy sighed, chewing on the right side of her bottom lip and still managing a smile. "But I think it's kind of funny." Amata gave her another look suggesting that she was insane. "Oh come on," she cooed "Him and his Tunnel Snakes never really hurt anyone- no matter how tough they claim they are." She said rolling her eyes a little bit but still smiling serenely.

Butch resisted the urge to scoff and give away his position. He and his crew were the baddest gang in the vault, bull_shit_ they weren't tough- but at least fucking _nosebleed_ of all people had a sense of humor.

"If you like Butch so much why don't you just go join his stupid little gang then?" Amata snapped waving her hand dismissively.

"Hmmmm... I don't know _honey_. I don't think I could pull off the leather look so well." Sandy chucked tilting her head to the side to study the reaction of her bed partner. It was at that moment the atmosphere took a sudden unsettling change for Butch. The way she articulated the sentence made him begin to feel uncomfortable and almost... _guilty_ for watching this. (Not that he made any plans to move) He had never heard or seen _noseble_- … Sandy act like this before. The girl could usually give a nun a run for her money, all sexual passes he had made to her were always met with this look- The same fucking dumb look every single time. Like he had just used another language and she was trying to pick apart the sounds to compare it to normal conversation. She would screw her lips together and raise her eyebrow and just stare at him all confused-like. Wile Amata on the other hand, she would throw a fit. She would huff and pout, snap back, tell Butch he was a pig, asked him if she needed to call waste management to clean his filthy mouth. It was amazing that the two women were friends honestly, Amata was all wit and fire and Sandy... Well to be put nicely that despite being the doc's daughter she barely had two brain cells to rub together but because of this she had achieved some sort of zen-like constant chill state. Butch could pick on her all day and she would just laugh at herself, like she deserved it...

The freckled dirty blonde shifted, pulling her legs away from Amata and crawled over, pushing her way behind the overseer's daughter and warping her arms around her waist and giggled contently running her cheek across Amata's skin like a loving cat.

"I...I- I don't even know where they were able to find matching leather jackets down here in the vault- its ridiculous..." Amata stuttered, blushing wile trying to act as if there wasn't another woman behind her, resting her head on her shoulder and breathing softly.

"Whatever." Sandy smiled nonchalantly, clearly ending the conversation by beginning to plant soft kisses down her neck, letting her heated breath wash over Amata's skin.

Amata gave a sigh somewhere between pleasure and discontent. This not their first encounter and it certainly wouldn't be their last. After the busy work was done in the vault, after all the others would go to bed, they would always end up in the room. Alone. Bored. Depressed. Their coupling was obvious, _logical _even Amata thought. They were _symbiotic, _yes. Symbiotic was the perfect description of their relationship. Sandy needed her to understand things, mechanics, science...And she needed Sandy and the calm she brought with her. For what she lacked in understanding in mathematics and science she made up for in her amazing ability to connect with people. She would always calmly smile, nod, and actually listen to people... even the words they didn't seem to say.

Sandy let her teeth graze Amata's collarbone as she used one hand to slowly unzip her jumpsuit and the other to delicately touch the newly exposed flesh down, down... feeling the curve of her breasts...softly tracing the rim of her belly button. Amata tensed and squirmed pushing herself back feeling the familiar heat of her best friend and lover's body mold against hers and roam freely over her flesh. They would never let any of the others in the vault touch them in this manner, no. They did not love eachother, but they would never find a fairy tale love in this steel prison, coupling and procreation were just facts of life... business agreements.

But they balanced one another perfectly, and this was just another coping mechanism the overseer's daughter told herself. _Release the pressure. _Sandy's hand slipped deftly into her panties, a single finger stroking her core wile the other hand clasped tightly to her breast.

Butch's heart pounded so loud in his chest he was afraid the hammering noise would give away his hiding place. Everything around him felt _too_ hot. Too tight. His clothing rubbed against his flesh uncomfortably... he felt glued to the spot. Trapped in what seemed like a much smaller version of the ventilation duct he was in before. All he could do was sweat and watch as the only two women that had ever caught his interest candidly fondled each-other. He wanted to pinch himself to see if he was in actuality having a wet dream but couldn't move a muscle. He let out a stuttering ragged breath. His perfect hair coming out of place from the moisture of his brow.

Sandy slid out from behind Amata and began pulling the vault suit down with her. Letting her palms graze her flesh wile her fingers clasped tightly around the blue fabric. Pulling it with her down, down... Planting soft kisses on her collarbone... between her breasts... her stomach...

The expectant knots of nerves bloomed throughout Amata's body. The future savior of the Capital Wasteland was the master of anticipation. She never asked to be pleasured in return, sometimes Amata wondered if she just got off on the feeling of having her quivering against her soft caresses too proud to beg, too shy to demand further action.

Amata rested her head against the wall closing her eyes and focusing her senses, lifting her lower body as her friend slid her cotton panties to her knees with her jumpsuit feeling her hot breath against her sex... the cords of anxiety snapping as she dragged her tongue slowly from bottom to top. Stopping and latching her mouth to her clitoris and beginning to viciously suck and tongue the sensitive nub. Amata caught her own moan in her throat. The walls here were thick but it seemed as if everything echoed though the ventilation... and one of her father's favorite activities was walking into rooms unannounced because he had the master key and breaking up horny teenagers who weren't allowed to have sex yet because they weren't married. What would he think if he walked in on this? She wondered. Without warning one of her partner's lithe fingers slid deftly into her core working its way knowingly on her insides, finger pad dragging mercilessly against her inner walls making Amata exhale deeply, shuddering. Fight it back, fight back the urge to moan.

Her pace picked up, inserting a second finger Sandy playfully nipped at her bud as Amata gave out a tiny sound of surprise. She felt beads of sweat forming on her skin as the room warmed up and gave a week laugh. "You- you jerk. I know... you did that on purpose." She said breathlessly smileing and letting the pleasure wash over her. She only felt Sandy smile against her and flick her tounge in response making her buckle biting her lower lip...She couldn't stand it anymore, she could feel it at the pit of her stomach... at the bottom of her throat. Amata opened her mouth ready to free a moan-

There was a groan but it certainly wasn't Amata's. The vent gave out two sickening snaps of bolts followed by the loud creek of metal bending under weight. Both women shrieked as the ventilation shaft bent from the ceiling and tumbling out face first came the whirlwind of black and blue...was Butch DeLoria.

He looked up in his dizzied state... he saw birds, stars, … fantastic breasts. Sandy sat at attention, mouth agape in shock, Amata shrieked and zipped up her jumpsuit sloppily.

"... Hello ladies." He said pasting on his best smile and folding his hands on his lap hoping to hide his arousal. "...Fancy seei'n you here."


End file.
